


Chronoclast

by fire_and_dust



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Surreal, apocrypha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: The origin of immortality remains a mystery. What if the appearance of Immortals in the distant past is a side result of experiments with time, which will be made in the future? Chronoclast is the effect of time traveling, the opposite of "the butterfly effect", which means every change made in past already exists in present. Than immortals are people existing in individual time capsules going across a stream.





	Chronoclast




End file.
